


Dumb and Dumber

by KenviTrash



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Hongbin, Drake and Josh based, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Everyone Is Gay, Hyuk is the evil maknae, M/M, Married Neo, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, More characters to be added, OR IS IT, One Sided Kenvi, Playboy Hongbin, Shy Ravi, Tagging kills me in the inside, family au, one sided taekook, stepbrothers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenviTrash/pseuds/KenviTrash
Summary: lee hongbin was living a happy life with his single father jung taekwoon and his evil younger brother han sanghyuk but his life took a turn when his father marries cha hakyeon, a man who is the complete opposite of taekwoon, and he earns a stepbrother by the name of kim wonshik.(lowercase intended)





	1. ©KenviTrash

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is an apology for deleting bloodthirsty. the reason i deleted the fic is that i finished the book quickly and it was shit. so here’s a fic that won’t disappoint you guys. i don’t ship rabean but their friendship makes my day better.
> 
> this fic is a VIXX version of drake & josh since i’m trash for that show.
> 
> this is also my first high school au fic since i am not really a fan of high school au but i’ll try!
> 
> lowercase intended because the shift button on my computer broke.
> 
> there will be character introduction chapter but that'll be in wattpad.

This work is pure fiction.

The author does not own the characters Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk.

However, the original characters do belong to the author. Any similarities to a person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

This story is not meant for any profit. It is merely for the sake of enjoyment. All the events following the story are purely the imagination of the author. Any similarity to any events in real life is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or any other mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial users permitted by copyright law. For non-profitable use, please seek permission from the author.

If the story is being copied, reproduced or transmitted in any forms or by any means, it shall be reported to the author immediately.

This story is not meant to offend any kind of people. If you find any part of this story offensive please seek author.

This is meant for all people (except for author).

by @KenviTrash

All Rights Reserved  
Copyright  
© 2017 @KenviTrash


	2. Prologue: (Step)Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THIS WORK GETS PLAGIARIZED, PLEASE SEND ME THE LINK AND I WILL REPORT IT SO IT CAN BE DELETED!
> 
> i have this chapter and the next one written but i'll update this fic weekly since i'm going back into not-quite a hiatus on wednesday.
> 
> enjoy!!

_ *two years ago* _

 

_ “hongbin, sanghyuk, can i tell you something?” taekwoon asked. two pairs of shoes can be heard going down the stairs. the two boys approached their father, waiting for him to say something. _

 

_ “yes appa?” sixteen year old hongbin asked. _

 

_ “i want to tell you that i have moved on from your mother after she left us for another woman. i am dating someone now. he’s a man too.” hongbin nodded while sanghyuk smiled brightly. _

 

_ “i’m happy for you appa.” twelve year old sanghyuk said and hugged his father. taekwoon smiled brightly at his younger son. _

 

_ “hongbin, you might know him. he’s your dance teacher at school.” taekwoon said. _

 

_ “so park jimin seonsaengnim?” hongbin asked and taekwoon chuckled. _

 

_ “no, he’s way too young for me. i am talking about your dance teacher from last year.” taekwoon answered. _

 

_ “cha hakyeon seonsaengnim?” taekwoon smiled shyly and nodded. _

 

_ “he is a childhood friend and he harboured a crush on me since elementary. now i love him too and i’m making up the years we missed.” hongbin smiled at how much taekwoon talked about hakyeon with his eyes shining. “are you two okay with this? i know you miss your mother.” _

 

_ “of course we are.” sanghyuk said. “eomma will be happy that you’re over with her.” taekwoon hugged hongbin and sanghyuk. _

 

_ “thank you boys.” taekwoon said. _

 

_ *flashback end* _

 

it has been two years since taekwoon told hongbin and sanghyuk that he and hakyeon were dating. hongbin and sanghyuk were happy that taekwoon found love again but they weren’t fond of hakyeon. the guy was like a five year old in an adult body who is a single father to a kid hongbin’s age. kim wonshik was a weird kid to hongbin. he would hang out with all those rap guys and those two dudes that hongbin couldn’t tell apart. kim jaehwan  **(did i just hint kenvi?)** and lee seokjin  **(nice try bingbong)** hongbin would just hang out with his crew consisting of gong chansik, kim taehyung, kim jongin, jung ilhoon and lee hyunwoo. he also had a new girlfriend or on rare occasions, boyfriend, every one or two weeks. he was the complete opposite of kim wonshik. if you asked if wonshik was hongbin’s stepbrother since everyone in the school knew that the less popular dance teacher is dating the famous producer, hongbin would laugh in your face and ask you to leave. hakyeon and taekwoon’s relationship is getting deeper so hongbin now doesn’t have an answer to this question. today, hongbin was walking with girlfriend #56 when he saw wonshik chasing after taehyung, who stole his mp3 player.

 

“i bet it has porn in it like namjoon’s!” taehyung laughed while wonshik nearly tackled him. hongbin chuckled while girlfriend #56  **(hongbin didn’t bother remembering her name) (was it eunji or jihyo?)** looked at him.

 

“did you ask taehyung to steal wonshik’s mp3 player?” girlfriend #56 asked. hongbin was still chuckling but he shook his head. “isn’t wonshik your stepbrother?” hongbin glared at her.

 

“no, our parents are dating.” hongbin said. “my dad won’t marry cha seonsaengnim anyway. my dad’s not that stupid.”

 

“they seem pretty in love. besides wonshik’s a good person.” hongbin scoffed then walked to the cafeteria.

 

*later*

 

hongbin was held back in dance class by everyone’s favourite teacher, park jimin.

 

“hongbin-sshi. can i talk to you?” jimin said in his sweet honey voice. hongbin obeyed immediately to his dance teacher. “are you okay? you seem to be slacking off in class nowadays.” hongbin didn’t even realize that.

 

“it’s fine park seonsaengnim. it’s nothing.” hongbin lied. jimin narrowed his small eyes and sighed.

 

“i know about hakyeon sunbae and your father’s relationship. they seem so cute and adorable together.” jimin patted hongbin’s shoulder. “i know it’s hard to move on but give hakyeon sunbae a chance. he’s not that bad. at least they’re not married… yet.” wow, thanks jimin. hongbin laughed slightly and went out the door.

 

“thanks seonsaengnim.” jimin prepared for his next class, excited to see his favourite student, jeon jungkook  **(bish of course i added some jikook)** .

 

*at hongbin’s house*

 

hongbin walked in his house after leaving school and saw something he would not like to see. hakyeon was cuddling with taekwoon, their legs tangled together and they were kissing. hongbin grabbed a whistle and blew it. the two elders jumped apart and hakyeon hit his head on the table.

 

“seriously hongbin?” taekwoon asked, irritated.

 

“are they done sucking lips yet?” sanghyuk asked as he went downstairs.

 

“yeah, coast is clear.” hongbin answered. the kitchen door slammed opened and wonshik came out with a mop.

 

“what happened?” wonshik asked.

 

“what is he doing here?” hongbin asked taekwoon.

 

“guys, i want to tell you something really important.” taekwoon said and hakyeon clinged on his bicep.

 

“we’re getting married!” hakyeon squealed. hongbin dropped his jaw and sanghyuk sighed.

 

“wait, wait. does that mean cha seonsaengnim will be my stepfather?” hongbin asked. hakyeon nodded happily. hongbin pointed at wonshik. “and you?” while wonshik nodded. “y-you’ll be my--”

 

“my brother!” wonshik exclaimed and hugged hongbin. hongbin screamed really loudly and sanghyuk went back upstairs.

 

*later*

 

when hakyeon and wonshik left, hongbin was talking  **(more like yelling quietly)** to his father.

 

“you should have told me that cha seonsaengnim will be my stepfather and that kim wonshik will be my stepbrother.” hongbin said.

 

“listen hongbin, wonshik is a good kid.” taekwoon said. “and you said that you’re totally fine about my relationship.”

 

“that’s the relationship. not the marriage.” taekwoon glared at hongbin, the younger cowering back.

 

“hakyeon and wonshik are part of the family now. if you don’t accept it, you can live with your mother and her girlfriend.” taekwoon went upstairs and hongbin sat on the couch. sanghyuk appeared out of nowhere.

 

“wow loser, you totally screwed up.” sanghyuk retorted.

 

“i don’t have time for you sanghyuk.” hongbin said.

 

“let’s just bear with it, who knows what will happen next."


	3. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, look who lied.
> 
> i decided to upload this chapter so i can write the next one with ease.
> 
> enjoy!

the wedding was officially over. hongbin, sanghyuk and wonshik were left in the care of lee minhyuk and his husband seo eunkwang.

 

“we’re going to have so much fun for the next week!” minhyuk squealed. hongbin cringed, he was exactly like hakyeon. “sanghyuk, you can crash with sungjae while ilhoon and peniel will be in one room while wonshik and hongbin can sleep together so they can have some quality hangout time.”

 

“can i sleep with ilhoon?” hongbin asked and wonshik looked away sadly.

 

“nonsense hongbin. you two are brothers now. you should get along now.” minhyuk said. hongbin sighed and sanghyuk was ignoring everyone, talking to sungjae.

 

“i’ll call chansik then.”

 

“that’s also preposterous.” thankfully for hongbin, eunkwang butted in.

 

“minhyuk dear, leave the kid alone. let him get used to the fact that he has a new parent and brother.” eunkwang said. minhyuk sighed.

 

“fine you can hang with chansik.” minhyuk said. “wonshik, do you want to stay with jaehwan or seokjin tonight?” wonshik nodded.

 

“sure, just for tonight.” wonshik answered. he looked back and waved at seokjin and jaehwan, who were talking to namjoon and peniel. he got up and patted hongbin’s shoulder. “we can get along later.” wonshik left and hongbin went to call chansik.

 

“well this will be interesting.” sanghyuk said with an evil smirk.

 

“what do you mean by that?” eunkwang asked. sungjae and sanghyuk shared another smirk.

 

“nothing.” sungjae said innocently.

 

*a week later*

 

hongbin was hanging out with taehyung and ilhoon when wonshik passed them. hongbin didn’t bother to bring food so wonshik placed an apple next to him.

 

“here, your dad told me to give you something from my lunch.” wonshik said and went to sit with seokjin, jaehwan and namjoon. hongbin stared at the apple before grabbing it and eating it. when he saw taehyung and ilhoon staring at him, he glared at the youngers.

 

“what?” hongbin asked.

 

“you accepted food from him.” ilhoon said in awe.

 

“wonshik always likes to talk about his day with my dad and cha seonsaengnim so i bet he’ll tell my dad that i didn’t eat the apple he gave.” hongbin explained. the other two realized that hongbin didn’t call hakyeon eomma or appa or stepfather.

 

“isn’t cha seonsaengnim your father now? shouldn’t you call him appa or something?” taehyung asked. hongbin glared at taehyung.

 

“i will call him appa when i want to.”

 

“so like when you get married?”

 

“possibly.” taehyung sighed when he realized that he was the only mature one. keep saying that tae. hongbin ended the conversation by pointing at jungkook, who was casually sitting with some dance members like hoya and jackson. “he looks cute with his smile. maybe he can be boyfriend #5.” taehyung broke the chopsticks in his hand and left.

 

“okay that was harsh.” ilhoon said and chansik joined the table.

 

“it shut him up.” hongbin shrugged. wonshik saw taehyung sitting on the corner table and looked back at hongbin, who was laughing.

 

“i feel terrible for taehyung. hongbin bullies him the most.” seokjin said like the mother he is.

 

“i think you’re becoming a mom.” namjoon pointed out.

 

“maybe i want to be one.”

 

“but you’re a guy.” jaehwan said.

 

“of course captain obvious.” wonshik retorted and they laughed at jaehwan’s stupidity. wonshik then started playing with jaehwan’s ear.

 

“is it okay if i ask him to join us?” seokjin asked.

 

“what if he’s spying on us?” jaehwan asked.

 

“of course not.” wonshik said. “he’s a good kid.” seokjin went over and sat next to taehyung. hongbin looked back at taehyung and saw seokjin with him.

 

“hey taehyung!” hongbin called and seokjin was purposely loud so taehyung can't hear hongbin. “that jaehwan.”

 

“it’s seokjin.” ilhoon corrected him.

 

“whatever. taehyung can go with those nerds.”

 

“they actually treated taehyung better than you do even though taehyung stole wonshik’s mp3 a few weeks ago.”

 

“ilhoon.” said person crossed his arms and ate his lunch. taehyung was smiling at a joke jaehwan told. then lunch was over. “first wonshik becomes my brother, now he takes a friend away.”

 

“hongbin, ilhoon’s right. you’re being a bit harsh to taehyung and wonshik.” chansik said. hongbin listens to chansik the most so ilhoon backed off from the conversation.

 

“you think?” hongbin asked. ilhoon and chansik nodded. “what do jongin and hyunwoo think about that?”

 

“we talked about it and we all agree. we don’t want to bully wonshik anymore since cha seonsaengnim has a closer eye on us.” ilhoon said. “he held jongin back and threatened to kick us out of the dance program. so no more park seonsaengnim.” hongbin widened his eyes.

 

“cha seonsaengnim actually has power.” hongbin whispered.

 

“jongin, hyunwoo and i have cha seonsaengnim and he is scary as hell when stressed.” hongbin placed his face in his hands.

 

“he seems clumsy and empty headed when he’s at my house.”

 

“that’s his normal persona.” ilhoon got up. “fuck, we’re late for class. cha seonsaengnim is going to lock us out.”

 

“go.”

 

*later*

 

hongbin walked in the house after picking up sanghyuk from school and saw many boxes and suitcases.

 

“what’s going on?” hongbin asked.

 

“is your brain still in your dick? hakyeon ahjussi and wonshik hyung are moving here today.” sanghyuk retorted. hongbin glared at his brother.

 

“no one told me that.”

 

“appa did you idiot.” while the siblings were bickering, taekwoon went behind them and grabbed them each by the ears.

 

“it has been only two minutes and you’re already causing ruckus.” taekwoon hissed.

 

“sorry appa.” hongbin said.

 

“please forgive me.” sanghyuk said.

 

“hyukkie!!” a loud voice came from upstairs.

 

“kill me now.” hakyeon zoomed downstairs and hugged sanghyuk.

 

“you’re so cute, i can’t believe that we will be father and son now.” hakyeon gushed.

 

“i think you said that five times already.”

 

“who cares? wonshik, are you done unpacking yet?” wonshik came upstairs.

 

“yeah.” wonshik answered while glaring at hongbin. hongbin looked behind him and wonshik suddenly disappeared.

 

“also the rooms have been arranged. sanghyuk, you will be getting your own room.” taekwoon said. sanghyuk silently cheered since he was still being strangled (hugged) by hakyeon. “and wonshik and hongbin will be rooming together in the basement.”

 

“why the basement? and why with wonshik?” hongbin asked. hakyeon sighed.

 

“because you two are brothers now and you have to get along.” hakyeon answered in a serious tone.

 

_ “jongin, hyunwoo and i have cha seonsaengnim and he is scary as hell when stressed.” _ ilhoon’s voice echoed in hongbin’s head. hongbin looked at hakyeon with slightly scared eyes and nodded.

 

“okay.” hongbin said. taekwoon’s eyes widen.

 

_ ‘how the fuck?’  _ taekwoon thought.

 

“good to know. i moved all your stuff downstairs.” taekwoon said.

 

“appa, i don’t like getting my stuff touched without my permission.” hongbin said. both hakyeon and taekwoon glared at hongbin. “i’ll be going now.”

 

“good.” hakyeon and taekwoon chorused with serious tones.

 

_ ‘appa is scary and so is cha seonsaengnim. they’re meant for each other.’ _ hongbin thought as he went downstairs. wonshik was setting up his work table by taking out his mixing board, laptop and headphones and placing them on the table. wonshik brought a rolling chair in the room and sat down on it.

 

“you compose?” hongbin asked out of the blue. wonshik looked back and nodded.

 

“yeah.” wonshik replied. it was shorter than hongbin had expected. hongbin nodded then started to play overwatch on his laptop. it was silent after that.

 

*later*

 

with barely opened eyes, hongbin looked at the time on his laptop.

 

_ ‘3:46 am. i have school.’ _ hongbin thought, yawning. he looked at wonshik, who should still be composing but the younger saw that wonshik was asleep, head resting on the keyboard. hongbin closed his game and grabbed a blanket. he draped it over wonshik and closed wonshik’s laptop.

 

“goodnight wonshik.” hongbin whispered before going on his bed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Revenge is Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said I was inactive on fanfiction land, that was a lie. I can't update on Wattpad anymore since my parents deleted the app from my iPod and it is extremely hard to update on Safari. Also I forgot my password on Wattpad so... I'm only on AO3 as of now. Welp here's a new chapter.

“so, how’s pretty boy?” jaehwan asked wonshik the next day.

“still an asshole.” wonshik answered. “but last night, he placed a blanket over me which is completely weird.” they looked over at hongbin, who was throwing paper balls at jackson, mark and bambam with ilhoon and chansik.

“that is weird.” seokjin said.

“wait when he finds out that you run the school newspaper.” namjoon snickered.

“shut up namjoon.” wonshik snapped.

“but the school newspaper sucks.” jaehwan said.

“thanks for the moral support, jaehwan hyung.”

“the paper balls they’re throwing are scraps of the school newspaper.” peniel pointed out of nowhere. jaehwan and namjoon snickered again and wonshik sighed.

“i knew that i should have stuck to composing.” wonshik said.

“there wasn’t any space left.” namjoon pointed out.

“because you took the last spot.” seokjin answered when wonshik glared at namjoon. “hongbin should accept you as his brother if he knows how scary your father can actually be.”

“why are you all afraid of my dad? he won’t hurt a fly.” wonshik half-lied. the four looked at hakyeon shouting at a cowering hoya.

“where is you self-evaluation?!” was what they heard before turning back.

“you were saying?” namjoon asked.

“i’m used to it.” wonshik said.

 _‘why can’t eomma scold hongbin for being so disrespectful towards me and him?’_ wonshik thought. he looked back at jaehwan, who was concentrated on his game. _‘back to jaehwan hyung. how much longer will he be oblivious of my feelings?’_

“look at wonshik.” hongbin whispered to chansik. they saw wonshik staring at jaehwan fondly. “looks like he’s in love with seokjin.”

“jaehwan.” chansik corrected.

“whatever. want to throw paper balls at them? with this sorry excuse of the school newspaper?” chansik shrugged. he didn’t bother stopping hongbin. also, he didn’t know wonshik well. jaehwan felt a ball being hit on the back of his head.

“oh shit. hongbin’s aiming for you two now.” namjoon whispered. jaehwan was pretty scary when he was pissed off and today was no exception. before a huge fight ensured, wonshik grabbed jaehwan’s hand and ran out.

“why didn’t you let me strangle him so we can live in peace?” jaehwan asked, seething when he and wonshik hid under a staircase.

“my parents won’t approve having a bleeding hongbin.” wonshik answered. “eomma and appa are scary as hell.”

“so, his father should know how he’s like at school.” jaehwan puffed out his cheeks. wonshik poked the older’s cheeks and played with jaehwan’s fingers. when they realized that they were still holding hands, they released their hands and looked away from each other, blushing profusely.

“sorry. appa should find out himself about hongbin’s antics. he must be busy. he’s composing for gugudan **(stan my girls)** so he’s stressed out.” the younger looked at the time.

“class time?” jaehwan asked. wonshik nodded and they went over to the lockers to get their books.

*with hongbin*

“run lovebirds!” hongbin called when jaehwan and wonshik left the cafeteria. what he didn’t expect was seokjin, namjoon and peniel in his face.

“you’re fucking glad jaehwan didn’t strangle you to death.” namjoon said.

“listen namjoon, peniel, jaehwan…”

“the name is seokjin. get it right, dumbass.” seokjin snapped.

“whatever. i rule this school so you can’t stop me.” hongbin snorted.

“the last time i checked, jungkook dominated the school.” peniel said.

“jungkook’s only a freshman. he doesn’t count.”

“correction: jungkook’s a sophomore and yes he does count. he’s passing every class with flying colours, he’s the captain(s) of the football, rugby, soccer and basketball teams and he’s the only one that gets 100% in dance, vocal and rap classes.” seokjin stated, sounding like he’s repeating his statement. the group of friends hear taehyung squealing about jungkook with hyunwoo and chansik every time hongbin’s not around.

“jungkook only gets 100% in dance because park seonsaengnim adores him.” hongbin snapped. before seokjin opened his mouth, the bell rang. “thank you for your time.” hongbin walked out and seokjin fought back the urge to skin hongbin alive and sell his organs to the black market.

“calm down.” namjoon said, back hugging seokjin. “let’s go to class.”

*later*

wonshik walked into the basement and threw his backpack on his bed.

“lee hongbin, i swear.” wonshik growled softly. wonshik goes over to the laptop and places his fake glasses on. “now to work on the newspaper.” after a few minutes, hongbin walked in, talking “loudly” on his cellphone.

 _“how’s that gig for friday? i got my guitar and i’ll practice.”_ hongbin talked in his phone. _“yeah, ilhoon will rap and taehyung will sing.”_ wonshik was racking up ideas for the newspaper but hongbin distracted him. _“taehyung won’t sing? is it because of jungkook again? that kid should remember that i’m always joking. jungkook isn’t even my type. can you sing instead? okay bye.”_ hongbin closed his cellphone and started to play on his guitar. wonshik was getting annoyed by the music and threw a ball of paper at hongbin. hongbin looked offended, walking over to wonshik. “what was that for?”

“play your shit somewhere else. i have to succeed somewhere.” wonshik snapped.

“i don’t give a fuck.” hongbin looked at wonshik’s paper. he started snickering at the title. “now i give a fuck. you make the school newspaper!” hongbin ripped the paper out of wonshik’s binder and started reading it. wonshik got up and tried to get the paper back.

“lee hongbin!” hongbin was laughing while wonshik was chasing him around the basement. wonshik had an advantage since he goes to the gym and tackled hongbin on the ground. wonshik snatched the paper out of hongbin’s hand. hongbin’s eyes widen when he sees the position him and his stepbrother are in.

“this is awkward.” hongbin rolled wonshik off and got up. “i’ll keep your secret. but on one condition.”

“what condition?” wonshik hoped it wasn’t stupid.

“compose a new song for my gig on friday.” wonshik sighed in exasperation.

“you don’t know how long it takes to compose a song. some songs can take from a few hours to a few years. i can’t do that.”

“okay, i’ll tell everyone that you’re gloss **(lol, i used yoongi’s old stage name)** , the person who writes the shittiest school newspaper.” wonshik growled softly then sighed again.

“fine, i will make a song for you. but i’ll use a song i have been working on.”

“it’s all good, as long as it’s a song.” wonshik and hongbin shook hands.

*the next day*

when wonshik told jaehwan, seokjin, peniel and namjoon about his deal with hongbin, all of them being pissed was an understatement.

“why did you agree?” jaehwan hissed. “who knows that he will expose you after his gig?”

“it was my only chance or i would have to get hongbin kidnapped.” wonshik replied.

“that... is ridiculous.” seokjin added. “i wouldn’t agree and not care that i’m gloss.”

“what do you even talk on there?” peniel asked.

“see, that’s how unmemorable my newspaper is.” wonshik complained.

“shut up wonshik.” namjoon snapped. “i’ll help you with the song and we’ll defeat hongbin.”

“but i have no intentions of defeating hongbin. we make the song and never bother each other again.”

“good tactic but you would never get your revenge. and the time is now.” jaehwan said and smiled creepily.

“okay hyung, i’ll think of something.” wonshik said and looked at hongbin.

 _‘all of these years of being bullied will end. i promise you guys.’_ wonshik thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is revenge always sweet? Let's find out soon.
> 
> I love you all so much! <3

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved  
> Copyright  
> © 2017 @KenviTrash


End file.
